The present invention relates to a lens module applied on digital cameras or mobile phones, especially to a lens module whose focal length is driven and adjusted by a stepping motor. The lens module is locked on a frame first and then is fixed on a printed circuit board. The lens module can be separated from the printed circuit board by being disassembled with the frame.
Digital cameras or mobile phones with a shot function have a lens module with a focus-adjusting device. The lens modules available now are designed with features of light, think, compact, precision and durability. For example, the focus-adjusting device can be operating for at least thirty to fifty thousand times without loosing or falling off. Moreover, an image sensor such as CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS (complementary metal-oxide semiconductor) is disposed on a printed circuit board located on read side (inner surface) of the lens. In usage, the conventional thread on type focus-adjusting device may have granules or powder due to friction between the male and female threads. Once the granules or powder falling on the CCD, the image quality is affected so as to have defective products. Moreover, when being assembled, the lens module is located on a printed circuit board. Generally, the lens module is headed on the CCD on the printed circuit board and then is attached (such as glued) on the printed circuit board after focusing with the CCD. However, once there is a stain on the CCD after gluing the lens module, the lens module needs to be disassembled with the printed circuit board. This lead to damage of the lens module and thus the lends module can't be used again. Thus the manufacturing cost is increased.